Previously, carrying devices for personal luggage have been limited to wheeled trucks, usually constructed of tubular material with a toeplate extending near the bottom for stacking the luggage. Many varieties and styles of trucks have been used, such as a continuous handle type, bicycle handle, pistol grip handle, single and double loop style, and also "S", pin or tee-type handles. All of these varieties use the same principle of stacking with gravity holding the containers against the frame when angled backward toward the operator. The two wheels provide the mobility and steerage is accomplished manually.
For larger quantities of luggage, four-wheeled platform trucks are used with two steerable wheels and a raised superstructure. Other trucks, such as a wagon type using steerable wheels attached to a towing arm or tongue, have also been in use. Dollies using four castors, either two swivel and two.rigid, or all four swivel are common for moving articles and are constructed with rigid decking, such as wood or tubular structure.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patent that read on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,274,644 Taylor 23 June 1981 2,849,241 Owen 26 August 1958 2,661,220 Davis 1 December 1953 ______________________________________
The Taylor patent discloses a four-wheeled hand truck that is comprised of a platform; a pair of wheel-connecting bars rotatably attaching to the platform; a plurality of wheels being rotatable; and a handle pivotally connecting at two points on an end of the platform. A handle release and locking means attaches to the platform and locks the handle member either in an open or in a closed position. The wheels fold up underneath the platform when the handle member is in the closed position.
The Owen patent describes a device for carrying a kitchen stove or the like. The invention comprises two body parts of the same width but of longer and shorter extent. The two parts are hinged together in such manner that they may first occupy extended position upon the floor so as to permit the stove or the like to be placed in upright position upon the longer body part, whereupon the other body part may be swung up to upright position and the stove may then be strapped in.
The Davis patent discloses a wheel assembly for carrying suitcases or the like. The invention comprises a platform having a set of wheels provided on brackets which can be folded with the wheels against a surface of the suit-case so that they will project a minimum distance from the suit-case consistent with being wholly outside of the normal contour of the suit-case. The folding brackets are detachably mounted on plates which are easily and permanently secured to the outside of the case.